To See
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A day like any other for Alice, upon finding what is anew in Wonderland. One-Shot with a song. Into The Woods by Cilla Jane. Read and Review.


In a far away land, made of nothing but nonsense and fantasy. Where nothing but the mind can wonder and wander endlessly. Showing no signs of coming back to what is forever called the real world. Where it seems that no rules apply, than the very ones that rule the land.

How else can Wonderland work in a place of no rules, with odd rules of its own.

Alice thought to that, when she followed a white rabbit, through the woods, and down a deep rabbit hole that seem to go on and on.

Through when the rough tumble has finally ended, it is when little Alice will set her eyes on all and none. Be it friendly or scary. Smooth or rough.

She'll follow the paths made of chalk deep in the woods of a forest, damp from sugar rain and warmth with a green sun. Clouds here or there, looking soft, yet dangerous. Mix with a sky matching colors a sunset, blending along with the mix of greens, blues, reds, and many other colors of the forest's plantations.

But as always, within a forest that darkens with secrets. Along with the wild, brainless, yet well matter animals as well. Speaking so well as Alice, herself. Whatever in world like this, could ever happen anywhere else.

Or where else those rhymes and smart wrangles in one go.

"How wonders all this is?"

"Wanders fit all the better, young yellow flower?"

The words came as a hoot and shock they were, giving the young Alice a jump.

For a short moment, she thought was alone. Until words are speak again.

"Up here, young flower of golden strands, up here!"

To which, little Alice did. Seeing a owl, hooting with wise no elder ever had.

In a forest far to grand for one, person, a young woman not from here nor there. All be taken as it is.

Declaration is oddly shown. Vivid yet discreet. Following many paths, that are easily bashed away.

How so?

Thoughts have passed about to say paths can washed away from hopelessness. Misunderstanding. And much else.

"But how is that I can go now? The path behind is gone."

"For that, line of crossroad, is for path of past."

"My past?"

"Neediest is nor not."

"For where I am to go now?"

"The Path."

She glances about, seeing many paths. All needing to who-knows-where.

"Yes, I see, but which . . . "

Once finding she was alone, the crazed owl, gone from the twining tree branches. And her alone to pick a road.

"But which . . . "

In the distances, one path held voices. Echoing the vine tunnels of one path.

Not thinking another moment. Went down one of three. To where the voices lied.

No light given to see. For long ago, the sun gone. A half-moon found, giving a dim glow that could barely reached the trees.

As for the echoes? Matching to that of the light. Dim and misleading.

Stones laid about the ground, tempting to trip a travelers not of this world.

Alice would feel the stones with the tips of her feet, moving away from them. Only to find more in the way.

It was most likely a silent dare. A dare, she wish not to do. But it was becoming too much for her.

And in doing so, wander and wonder off the path, using the forest's children to now be her guide.

Echoes helping the best they could.

"Whatever for? The voices told me come near."

"They lie. All of forest lies to those not of this place."

"If so, do you?"

"I lie to live and forever not to become caught."

"From what?" She asked, watching the little odd colored animal to rush away.

To which she follows, on to anew road that wasn't found before.

"Little gem fox of silky pearl and lemon, please speak again, what is to become of . . . "

But the tiny fox cuts her off with a warn, a growl not missing with each word.

"Hide from what? Please, tell me, I don't understand."

"Nor have others."

"Who were the others?"

"Others just as you, little none-warder."

Through the tall grasses, the fox was gone. Passing words not to ever be missed.

Yet, Alice did.

Sadly.

Once again, Alice alone.

Small tears shed down one's face. Washing little of new path. Far from the echoes before. Away from the fox.

Leaving nothing behind a leaf that was carelessly dropped from the river, where the lone fox used to cup the water.

Each tear that founded its way on the autumn color leaf.

A map could be seen. A lone dot as well, that moved with Alice.

She understood the dot as she stop now and then. As the dot as well.

"What an fascination of funny you are."

Using the lines that went on, never taking those that just stop. Upon finding a cliff.

"Strange, tiny leaf, you have rattled a tale of falseness."

"The only falseness there is, is you."

Alice turns to a new animal.

"Ghastly deer, what does mean by this?"

"Using something as a leaf, as a leader."

"Nah, a map, coddling deer."

"A map can not speak back. Only lead. A horrible leader. One that needs to lead, needs to have a voice."

"Yet, past voices lead me nowhere."

"Nah, youngling, that leaf leads to everywhere."

"How so?"

"Look out and not behind."

The world of wonder and wander is different. So colorful that can't ever be compare to a rainbow. Unknowable smells rise high, mixing with sky that only mirrored the forest. A light wind is felt. Cold as ice, yet warm to what fresh lava is. Flyers of all kinds soar where the sky was open and free.

As Alice felt with the deer, in a small sign of freedom.

"Oh, great and bushes, loveliness this."

"A freedom that is not given by a leaf."

"None close, little deer, none close."

An animal shouldn't ever be able to smile, yet somehow this animal could. Alice understood the feeling, but frowned at the following words the deer spoke.

"Little deer of freedom, I do not understand."

The deer only shook her head, walking away from the cliff. Down a path, again, that wasn't there before.

"Follow, young one of two legs, follow."

Alice does, as she listen to deer's words of freedom. And fear.

A new light is finally seen. Along with new voices.

The fear, the very same, that deer spoke of.

With no pause, ran.

Recalling all of what the forest gave her in the past before. All of the good and bad.

Growls not far from her back, claws reached her. Coming close to mark the pale skin. Alice's lips formed screams when they neared. Her dress tearing apart with each dash she did. The light becoming more brighter each step.

**"Alice, come back . . . "**

"Go away!"

**"Alice, nay child, you have much to see . . . "**

_All in good time._

**"Alice!"**

Dear little Alice awoke with a start. Finding she was back in her resting place. Once more. As many times before. Off to see Wonderland again and again. Finding new mere thoughts entering her mind. Far greater than what lied in the world her body only knew, not her mind.

"Alice, where are you?"

"Coming nanny!"

Standing to her feet and rushing to the voice of a caring being.

"Where have you been, much needs to get done. And you choose to run off and hide."

"Only to . . . "

"To see the wonders of the attentiveness and wander to find them."

Alice smiled to her nanny, knowing all she said was true.

"To see with only my eyes, nanny."

"I can see that." The nanny stated, reaching for Alice's hand, upon seeing her dress. "And you need to get clean up, understand?"

"Yes nanny."

Another day in the real world.

Yet, another calm dream will come and take her away. As always.

The End.


End file.
